


drew&rick | an unlocked door

by goldpeak



Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Crush, Drew Alister - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, Rick Lincoln - Freeform, The Night Shift - Freeform, WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT?, in the locker room, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldpeak/pseuds/goldpeak
Summary: An AU, in which Drew and Rick are both residents at SAMH.Drew and Rick handle their crush like mature adults...“Don’t be so smug!” Drew calls after him, still breathless. “I heard you moan!”





	drew&rick | an unlocked door

**An AU in which Drew and Rick are both residents at SAMH.**

_12:00 AM – SAMH CAFETERIA_

Drew’s tray clatters on the tabletop as he drops into a seat in the cafeteria, dressed in scrubs and more tired than he thought possible.

“How ya doing over there?” Jordan questions from across the table, a slice of watermelon impaled on her fork.

“Doing great,” Drew mumbles sarcastically, picking at his mashed potatoes with a spoon. “I need a nap.”

“I agree,” TC chips in from beside Jordan.

“We all do,” announces a new voice. Rick plops down in the seat next to Drew, setting down a tray packed full of food in front of him. Out of the four of them, he looks the least tired.

“So, how’s the prettiest person in the world doing?” Drew comments, picking off a grape and popping it into his mouth.

“I don’t know, how are you?” Rick asks innocently, tearing a piece off his roll.

Drew chokes on the grape and sputters, “I-I’m...I’m f-fine?”

TC snorts, glancing at Drew – the latter is flushed a bright shade of pink, stiffened in his seat.

“Rick!” Molly calls from the cafeteria door. “Scott needs you!”

“Coming!” he calls, hopping up and following Molly back into the hospital.

“Dude,” Jordan turns her attention to Drew as soon as the other man is gone, pointing at him with her fork. “You’re whipped.”

TC nods in agreement. “You’re even blushing.”

Drew drops his head, stares at his lap with a bashful smile appearing on his face. “Shut up.”

-

_3:00 AM – SAMH ER_

“Good work, you two,” Scott claps Drew and Rick on the back in turn before peeling off his gloves and ducking out of the trauma room. “Take a break, clean up a bit, then get back into the mess.”

Drew glances at Rick, a grin across his face and his eyes wide. Rick lets out a huff of laughter and sets down the paddles he was holding before leaning back against the heart monitor, which is now beeping steadily.

“Wow,” Drew breathes, staring at the unconscious but now-alive patient.

“Cool,” Rick murmurs.

“We, uh, we should go get cleaned up,” Drew suggests, gesturing at the blood splattered across the front of both his and Rick’s scrubs. “Get out of the nurse’s way.”

Rick nods, seeming to come back to reality a bit, his high from saving the patient dissipating. “Right.”

Drew leads the way, shouldering out past the curtain and heading across the ER. Rick behind him, the two of them reach the locker rooms without any disruptions.

It’s dark inside the room, the lights dim, and neither bother to turn them up. Drew makes his way over to his locker, fiddling with the latch and quickly getting it open. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Rick do the same.

He ruffles through the pile of clothes stuffed in there, hoping he has a spare scrub top. He eventually finds one, so he tugs the blood-splattered one over his head and chucks it into the pile in the locker, making a mental note to grab it and wash it later.

He’s just unfolded the clean one when he looks up, and locks eyes with Rick. The other man is in a similar state of undress, a clean top in his hands, and neither look away.

Drew suddenly becomes aware of the small distance between them, only a few strides, and he’s contemplating making it less when Rick does that for him.

Suddenly, Drew becomes hyper-aware of everything happening. He feels the AC blowing down onto his bare chest, he feels Rick’s warm breath a mere inch from his face, he feels his hands trembling.

He feels time stop, when Rick moves closer, cups his head with both hands, and matches his lips to Drew’s.

The latter responds instantly, hands snaking out and finding purchase on Rick’s body. One on his waist, one on the small of his back, the heat of Rick’s skin.

Rick’s mouth on his, the press and pull of his lips, a scrape of teeth, a flash of tongue. Drew leans forward even more, sealing them tighter together, and Rick chuckles into the kiss. Drew blushes, because oh hell, he’s really coming off as needy right now- but then Rick’s away from his mouth and kissing down his neck and his thoughts stop.

Warm breath ghosts across the underside of his jaw, down his neck, across his shoulder and to his collarbone. He presses soft kisses to the skin, tongue darting out to smooth across it- Drew whines, tipping his head back. Rick scrapes his teeth across, soothes the skin with his tongue, his hands track lower across Drew’s body, one curled around his waist, the other fumbling with Drew’s waistband.

Drew’s eyes flutter as Rick’s fingertips scrape across the tender skin of his hipbone, hooking under the elastic of his scrub pants- he pulls away and Drew opens his eyes, confused and breathless.

Rick takes a moment to breathe before he’s on Drew again, pushing him back against the lockers. The cold metal presses against Drew’s back and he hisses, but is cut off when Rick’s mouth is on his again.

He hooks his leg around the back of Rick’s knees, drawing him closer, pressing up into him. Drew’s hand around the back of his neck, one on his waist, fingertips digging into the skin as Rick nibbles on his bottom lip and Drew turns to putty.

He’s panting, breath hot and ragged, against Rick’s lips. He noses Rick’s head up and latches on to a patch of skin just below the hard line of his jaw, sucks and licks and scrapes his teeth and Rick _moans_ so Drew does it all again.

As he works, he slides a hand down to Rick’s waist and tugs at his scrub pants, hesitating at the elastic waistband, but Rick nods and Drew slips his hand inside. Rick presses even closer to Drew, their bodies almost flush, and Rick lets out another moan and tips his head back.

The door to the locker room swings open.

Neither of them notice.

Drew moves his mouth away from Rick’s neck and back up to his lips, his free hand curling around the back of Rick’s head as his other hand-.

“Ahem.”

The two of them shoot apart, Rick stumbling backwards until his legs hit the back of one of the benches. Drew stands upright, his mouth agape, eyes horrified. Rick’s panting raggedly, cheeks tinged a dusky pink, and Drew’s sure he looks the same.

“Drew, TC’s asking for you,” Kenny, the intruder, informs. His eyes dart between the both of them, a mischievous smile on his face. “If you know, you’re not busy.”

“No, nope, not busy at all.” Drew rubs at the back of his neck. “Uh- tell him- oh, hell, how much did you see?”

“Let’s just say-.” Kenny starts, but Drew cuts him off.

“Never mind! I don’t want to know,” he drops his head back against the locker, rubbing a hand over his face. “Get outta here.”

Kenny grins smugly, saluting Drew sarcastically before ducking out of the room.

Rick strides forward, to his locker, a mere few feet away from Drew- if he’d only move over a few more steps, they could continue-.

“My place after the shift?” Rick asks without even looking at Drew as he pulls his scrub top on.

“U-Uh, yeah,” Drew nods, moving to grab his own scrub top. “Yeah.”

“Great,” Rick looks up, locks eyes with Drew. He smirks, spins, and stalks out of the locker room.

“Don’t be so smug!” Drew calls after him, still breathless. “I heard you moan!”

...


End file.
